


Your The Fire To My Flame

by WeasleyIsOurKing



Category: Feltson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyIsOurKing/pseuds/WeasleyIsOurKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.<br/>Jade.<br/>But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.</p>
<p>I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

** A/N: _Hi Everybody! I wrote this story on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net and I wanted to get it out more out there so I found this website on a list of the best fanfic sites!! Also since I'm new on this website I am going to need some help and motivation so that means comments and reviews for more chapters 'hint' 'hint'._ **

**_Well don't let me keep you guys waiting here is the first chapter, I need 5 comments/reviews for me to update so Comment!!!!_ **

_**Anyway here is the chapter, Enjoy!!!!** _

* * *

 ( _Emma's Lim_ _o_ )

_'Breathe Emma Breathe'_

Emma said to herself, her thoughts were cut through by her assistant.

"You know that talking to yourself isn't going to calm your nerves, Emma"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at with wide eyes.

Her assistant Natalie was the one who had interuppeted her thoughts.

Abigail Hunt was 27 a couple of years older than Emma, she had strawberry-blonde hair and had bright green eyes.

She could be a bit bitchy at sometimes, but she could handle it.

"Thanks for the support Natalie" Emma said sarcasticlly 

Natalie chuckled "Sorry, Em I'll make it up to you, why don't you take the group out to dinner." Natalie said. 

Emma looked at her confused

" What group?" Emma asked Natalie

"By gang I mean Dan, Rupert, Bonnie, Evanna, and Tom!"

Emma's heart jumped at the sound of Tom's name.

" You don't still have that _huge_ crush on him do you?" Natalie asked Emma raising her eyebrows.

Emma stuttered "No! Of course not!" Of course she did her crush was so bad that everytime that she even thought about him her heart 

Natalie didn't look convinced but she nodded her head in approval.

"Alright." She said not to sure.

* * *

_(In Tom's Limo)_

"Tom, Tom!" Jade yelled.

Tom woke up out of his thoughts.

"Yes? What is it sweat heart?" He asked her in a rushed voice

" You're thinking about her again aren't you!" Jade spluttered angrily.

"Who, her?" He said trying to not sound suspicious.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about Tom, _Emma_ " she spat Emma's name bitterly.

"No I was not thinking about Emma!" Tom lied.

He lied of course, that's all he had been thinking about these last couple of weeks. Emma. And it all came up to this day, the day it all ended, the day where he couldn't be able to see her beautiful face almost everyday when he came into film, the day he finally came to realize it was all over Harry Potter was over.

He never thought that it could be over but here he is in the limo going to the premiere, Jade was going on about something he long forgot.

"So, are you ready, Tom?" She asked sweetly

Tom took a deep breath before he said.

"Yes I'm Ready"

* * *

 **A/N:**   ** _Well I have decided that I am going to start every chapter with a quote that has something to do with the chapter that I would be posting that day._**

**_Remember five comments for the next chappie!!_ **

**_R &R!!!!_ **

**_WeasleyIsOurKing_ **


	2. I'm Not Afraid of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

_'I'm not afraid of heights, I'm afraid of falling. I'm not scared of the dark, I'm scared of what's in it. I'm not afraid of love, I'm afraid of not being loved back.'_

_\- Anonymous_

**A/N;**   **_So the quote above is my inspiration for this chapter._**

**_The part 'I'm afraid of not being loved back'  is what I think Emma is feeling in this chapter but I will let you read it yourself and thanks for the comments, they were also my insperation so thank you for that, and sorry for not updating sooner._  ** _  
_

**_Here's the chappie Enjoy!!!!!_ **

* * *

**_  
_**( _With_   _Emma_ )

As soon as Emma got out the limo, Emma was bombarded by thousands of reporters

"Hello Emma! How do you feel now that Harry Potter is now over?" One reporter asked

"Well I'm sad it's over but also in some way I'm relieved" Emma stated slowly

"But how Emma you have worked on that movie for so long and now you will never see that set again" The reporter fought

_'Wow! way to go trying to make me feel better'_   Emma thought sarcasticly to herself.

"That's part of the reason, I'm relieved, you see, I have worked on Harry Potter for so long and now to see that me and all the other cast members actually reached the end you could say we feel as if we accomplished something and well, I think we did!"

After Emma felt happy with what she had said she thanked him and started to walk down the Red Carpet for the last time for Harry Potter.

* * *

( _With Tom_ )

After Tom had finished talking to the reporters and signing some autographs Jade said.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yeah" Tom replied smiling for a camera

" I'm going to go find a restroom ok?"

At this Tom perked up this was his chance to go and see Emma

"Ok go ahead I'm going to go and try to find Dan and Rupert" Tom said convincingly but it wasn't a lie, at least not a full on lie, but if he knew anything Emma would probably be with them.

After she left he saw Emma going to a fan he rushed over to her, trying to not look suspicious.

_ Back with Emma _

Emma saw a fan and went up to her, she looked up and saw Tom

_'Stay strong Emma'_ Emma thought to herself

She started to sign an autograph, then smiled and asked " What's you're name?"

The girl looked up to her and said "Emma"

Emma smiled widely and chucked

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

She finished signing the autograph and said "Oh, by the way you have a lovely name!"

They both laughed the fan said while laughing

"So do you!" The fan replied

"Yes she does" said a voice from behind

Emma knew that voice all to well and was afraid to turn around, but absent-mindedly she turned around and saw Tom staring right at her.

Her breath hitched

' _God! He is handsome and he is so close to me I could just lean foward and- WAIT! What am I thinking!'_ She thought to herself

She quickly turned to the other Emma gave her autographed picture back and she rushed off.

"Emma, Wait! Where are you going?" Tom yelled as he tried to catch up with her

  _'Damn! How can she walk that fast in 4 1/2 inch tall heels_!'  Tom asked himself

"I am going to go and find Bonnie, and will you stop following me!" Emma slowed down to say but then sped back up again

"God woman will you just hear me out!" Tom begged to Emma.

"Fine, but just for a minute." Emma said as she caved in

"Oh, thank god! Ok, one second let me just catch my breath" he said gasping for air

"Tom will you hurry it up please, I have to meet Rupert in" she looked at her phone and groaned " 5 minutes ago"

Tom's heart stopped for a second he looked at Emma

"What are you meeting Rupert for?" He asked worriedly

" Rupert, Bonnie, and I have to arrange what we are going to say for our speech"

Tom let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in as he sighed in relief.

" Look Tom I have to go, but Abigail, you know my assistant, well she said that we all should have dinner tonight, so you can talk to me then ok? Its at Urasawa " Emma said dying to know if he wanted to come.

"Alright sounds like fun I"ll be there" he said smiling knowing that anytime he was invited to go somewhere with Emma, he would not raincheck.

"Bye Tom" 

"Bye Emma!"

Tom watched as Emma walked away.

He sighed.

He turned around and what was standing right in front of him almost made him have a heart-attack.

"Hello Tom"

"Jade!!?"

 

* * *

**A/N: _Cliff-hanger!!!_**

**_I hoped you liked the chapter I need six comments for me to post the next chapter!! So start commenting!!_ **

**_R &R_ **

**_WeasleyIsOurKing_ **

**_  
_** _Up Next:_

_"So Tom, are you going to invite me?" She asked_

_Tom looked at her in confusion at first_

_"Invite you to what?"_

_"Oh Tom you know the Dinner that Emma is planning the one you were just talking about"_


	3. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

_“People always talk about how hard it can be to remember things - where they left their keys, or the name of an acquaintance - but no one ever talks about how much effort we put into forgetting.  I am exhausted from the effort to forget... There are things that have to be forgotten if you want to go on living.”_

_\- Stephen Carpenter_

* * *

 

_Alright Chapter 3!!! I don't have much to say except that I hate college _OMFG! Being 19 in college SUCKS ASS I have to be there for 2 MORE YEARS! Enough about me so sorry I haven't posted! Shit now I feel terrible excuse my language I'm just a little upset if you haven't already tell........__

__I wish it was like when I was in high school well it wasn't half as bad... ~~(~~ flashback moment) _ _

__Ok I'm done I was just reminecing about prom but I wont go into that anymore except how handsome my boyfriend looked and he still does AND I was nominated for prom queen and I won!_ _

__Wow the good days!_ _

__Ha ok I'm done you ready for the chapter? I hope I get tons of REVIEWS!_ _

_Anyway here is the chapter!!_

 

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Bye Tom"_

_"Bye Emma"_

_He turned around and what was standing right in front of him almost made him have a heart-attack_

_"Hi Tom"_

_"Jade!"_

* * *

"Jade!" He said shockingly

"What did you forget I was here!?"

_'Yes'_   he thought to himself.

"No, Of course not!" He spluttered.

"Well Tom  you doing with her, you told me that you were going to be with Dan and Rupert" she said accusingly.

_'I did? Oh that's right'_   Tom thought.

"Well I was then, um I ran into Emma then I forgot that I really wanted to talk to Em- I mean Rupert, and Dan" he hesitated hoping she didn't catch his slip.

Jade stared at him for a while, then smiled still not sure if she believed him or not, but not wanting to make a scene she gave in.

"So Tom, are you going to invite me?" She asked.

Tom looked at her in confusion.

"Invite you to what?".

"Oh Tom, you know the Dinner that Emma is planning, the one you and her were just talking about" She said slyly not wanting him to there with Emma alone.

Tom finally understood what she was asking.

'How could I not remember that? I didn't even think of bringing Jade, but I have to say yes, because I already told Emma that I was going to be there!'.

"Of course you can come, Jade I wouldn't have it any other way".

Jade gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank You sweetheart!" She Leaned in and pecked him gently on the lips.

A security guard started walking towards them.

The security guard turned to Tom .

"Tom it is time for you and the others to give your speech" Tom froze he had forgotten all about that, and he had no clue of what he was going to say.

"You will be fine Tom, just be yourself, Ok?" Jade said noticing the fear in his eyes.

"Alright" he replied back.

"C'mon lets go" the guard rushed. 

* * *

( _With Emma_ )

* * *

After she left Bonnie and Rupert she went to find Joanne but she bumped into Dan.

"Oh! Sorry Dan" she apologized.

"It's ok Em, So are you ready to do this for the last time?" He asked hestitently.

 She sighed

"I guess" she said sadly

"The Harry Potter Cast will now join me on the stage, and they will each individually say some words about Harry Potter" the announcer said loudly through the microphone

"That's our Que" Emma said to Dan.

"Yep , do you remember what you are going to say?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I do, do you" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes" He replied back.

As the leads of the Harry Potter cast went up on the stage.

Matthew Lewis stood up to the mic and started his speech.

It was only three people away from Emma and it was then she realized that she had forgotten everything she was going to say she would have to improvise

'Two people away'

She started to think about what she should say

'One person away'

" I have experienced a lot from Harry Potter"

Emma looked up she knew that voice so well

She had been lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that Tom was standing right next to her.

"Thank You"

'Oh No! Tom's done, God what am I going to say!' She thought worriedly to herself

Tom walked back next to her.

She felt his eyes on her as she walked to the center stage, but it was too late to turn around now.

She cleared her throat and stood up to the mic and spoke.

* * *

_SOO did you guys like the chapter?!_

_Well I hope you did,  more will be up soon._

_I hope that the chapter was long enough if it wasn't please don't hesitate to let me know._

_If you guys have any other suggestions about the story other than the length please ask in the review box below or email me at[dramioneandfeltson@gmail.com](mailto:dramioneandfeltson@gmail.com)  _

_WeasleyIsOurKing_  

_P.S. : Sorry about my language earlier ;)_

 


	4. Love Me Not

_"The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else"_

_\- Unknown_

* * *

** _PLEASE READ:_ ** _Sorry I just wanted to do that but please read and review and KUDOS!!!_

* * *

 

Emma straightened the imaginary wrinkles on her dress, looked out at the crowd and began to speak.

"Hi Everyone! I just want to say that my experience with the Harry Potter trilogy has been amazing. I have so many amazing actresses and actors from Helena-Bonham-Carter to Ralph Fiennes. I have an amazing connection to all the cast and crew members and I am so grateful and privileged to have gotten to play Hermione."

She took a deep breath and contunued.

"Also I am very grateful to all my Harry Potter fan here and the ones that couldn't be here I want to individually thank _ALL_ of you for being there for me, because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much"

By the time she had finished, she had run dry of tears.

Everyone had tears in there eyes, including Tom.

She felt ready to leave, after she told everyone about she dinner at five they all were coming except Evanna, she said she could make that she was just to tired and that she had an interview tomorrow.

I ran into Scarlett Byrne and decided to invite her to the dinner since she had already bought the reservations for six people.

She heard her phone ring, she looked down it was Natalie

"Hey Nat, what's going on?"

"Oh I just thought that you might be tired and you probably want to go back to the hotel and rest, then go to the dinner?"

"Natalie you are amazing thank you"

"Hey Emma can I ask you something?" Natalie asked slowly

"Sure, what is it?"

"How do you really feel about Tom, I mean I see it in your eyes every time someone talks about him or if you see him"

Tears started welling up in Emma's eyes agian.

She ran into someone, it was Jason Isacs

"Nat let me call you back" she hung up the phone.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Jason!" She said.

"That's ok Emma, hey are you ok?"

"Yea I'm just a litt-" She stopped herself just when she saw Tom walked by with Jade.

"Hi Emma" Jade said nicely

"Hi" Emma said sadly

"What's wrong you look teary" Jade said not hiding the fact that she was obviously not caring.

"Oh I'm just a little tired you know"

"Hm well hope you feel better!"

"Bye Emma, oh and bye Jason" Tom said as Jade pulled him away.

Once the couple were out of sight Emma broke down in tears.

Jason comforted her until she stopped crying.

The only thought running through her head was

_'this day can't possibably get any worse'_

_Boy was she wrong_ , little did she know this day was about to get so much worse

_**To Be Continued...** _


	5. Dinner Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

_" **Experience is that marvelous thing that enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again"**_

_**- Franklin P. Jones**   
_

 

* * *

_I was watching the sixth Harry Potter and I just decided to update._

_So here is the fifth chapter, wow I don't even remember when I started writing this story on wattpad!_

_Ok anyway heres the next chapter!_

* * *

"What happened?!" Natlie yelled as Emma got into the car.

Emma still had tears running down her face,

"I j-just c-can't do this anymore" Emma cried

"Do what sweetheart?"

"Everything! I mean It just tears me up inside when I see Tom with Jade!"

"Oh I know" Natalie said soothingly

"You do?"

"Um not really I was just trying to make you feel better" she said.

Emma started to cry harder,

"But that doesn't matter Em, because you are hurt, and I, your  _assistant/best friend_  am going to help you get through this" Natalie said friendly

"You are?" Emma asked concernedly

"Yes, Emma I am, and do you want to know how?"

Emma nodded the tears on her face drying up

"Ok after we get the hell outta here I am going to take you back to the hotel you're going to have a nice hot bath and relax until the dinner at five, ok? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah" Emma said smiling

Natalie laughed "there's that big beautiful smile that everyone loves now let's go to the hotel!"

She told the driver who had been waiting patiently for some time that they could head out.

* * *

( _With Tom and Jade_ )

"Tom your speech was beautiful and very touching" Jade said to Tom

"Thank-you" said Tom, but his emotion was not really in it.

"Tom are you ok?" Jade asked worriedly

''Yeah I'm fine'' Tom answered

Tom was lost in his thoughts  _climbing over mountains, under the dark, gloomy looking skies._

With the trouble he was dealing with, talking to Jade was far from his problems.

_'God Damn it! What am I supposed to do'_ Tom thought,

_'I didn't get the time to tell Emma about Jade coming to the dinner, well Jade made me leave so suddenly I wouldn't have been able to tell Emma anyway'_

Tom's thoughts were broken once more from Emma, by Jade again that day.

"Tommy were here"

Tom cringed at the name ' _Tommy'_

_'Emma would've never called me that'_   he thought, but then another thought crossed his mind 

_'wait where are we?'_

He looked out the window

' _damn, they were at the restaurant'_ Tom thought nervously

* * *

_Inside the restaurant(_ _five minutes ago_ _)_

The limo had dropped Emma off and she got out the car, walking towards the restaurant she pondered on  _if anyone else was there_?

She walked into the restaurant and up to the waiter behind the little table

_(a/n not sure what they are called!)_

 The waiter smiled "Hi! Welcome to Urasawa can I get you a table?" She asked politely,

"Um, no thank you, I made a reservation''

"Ok! What is you name" the perky waiter said

"Emma"

"Ok, last name"

"Watson"

The lady typed the name in on the computer waited a few seconds and then smiled again

"Ok! Thank you follow me!"

She got to the table Bonnie was already there, she got up and hugged Emma,

"Is anyone else here yet?" Emma asked after Bonnie let go

"Well, Rupert and Dan called, but I haven't heard from Scarlett yet"

"Alright"

Just then Tom walked toward the table, Emma smiled so big, but that smiled was wiped away within a few seconds as soon as she saw who was standing behind him.

"Hello girls, oh Emma I forgot to tell you Jade was coming" Tom said fast

"Yeah you did" Emma said a bit to quickly

"Oh, is that a problem?" Jade said

"No, no, of course not" she smiled at Jade "it's just that this dinner was supposed to be only for the Harry Potter cast" Emma to a sip of her water after she said all that.

"Well I was in the last Harry Potter and I've been a stunt director for the movie for I don't know how long, so I think I qualify, right Tommy?"

Emma almost choked on her water when the word 'Tommy' came out of her mouth.

Not being able to stand the tension anymore.

Tom told the girls that he had to go to the restroom, he let out a breath of relief as soon as he got into the bathroom.

* * *

( _Back at the table_ )

Bonnie's cell phone started to ring, glad to cut the thick tension with some scissors she looked at the caller I.D.

"Oh it's Scarlett!" She smiled "let me see what's holding her up"

Emma gave her the death stare the obviously said 

_'DO NOT LEAVE ME WITH JADE_!'

Bonnie just laughed weakly and answered the phone and walked away.

Emma was left alone with Jade and there was only silence until Jade said

"You know you can't have him so why even try?!"

Emma turned her head slowly and looked at he as if she had four eyes

_'Boy this is going to be a long dinner and where is that damn waiter'_

* * *

_Told you that there would be another cliff-hanger! Did you like the chapter!?_

_Well R &R Bye-Bye_

_WeasleyIsOurKing_


	6. Steal Me Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

" _Force a smile on your face._  
 _Act like you're okay._  
 _Even though deep inside,_  
 _You don't feel that way"_

_\- Annonymos_

* * *

_A/N: OK here is the next chappie enjoy and thanks for waiting!!_

* * *

( _Continued_ )

"Excuse me?" Emma said, wondering if she had heard wrong

"I said, You. Cant. Have. Tom! So why even try?!"

"What. Are. You. Talking. About!" She said a little to loudly

"You inviting Tom on a date" Jade said accusingly

"First of all when in a date you do not invite four other people, and second of all I don't like Tom in that way" she lied

"Then why did you invite him"

"Um oh, I don't no maybe because he's my friend!"

"Ok so if you don't like Tom in that way, why didn't you invite me to the dinner? Why did Tom have to invite me to the dinner?"

"Um, well you see I uh" She studered

"See I knew it! you didn't want me to come because you want my Tommy all to your self"

"What, are you cra-"

"HEY!' Dan walked between them, finally getting there

"I hate to interrupt this little cat fight but I would like to hug my friend"

Emma turned to Dan and smiled

"Hi Dan! What took you so long?"

Dan Sighed

"Traffic! Damn I didn't know that California traffic was so rough, I mean I was in the car for about two hours!"

"Hey, I'm here too!" Rupert shouted from behind Dan

Emma hugged him, then a thought popped into her head,

_'What is Tom doing in the bathroom for so long?_ '

"Hey could one of you guys go check on Tom?"

"Yeah, sure where is he?" Dan answered

"Um, I think that he is still in the loo."

"Ok I'll be right back" He dashed to the Men's Room

Rupert happened to look down

"Hey, Jade what are you doing here?"

Jade groaned and said, "Tom invited me"

"But you're not part of the cast, are you?" Rupert looked confused,  "Damn I'm confused!"

* * *

_(In the men's_ _room_ )

Dan walked into the men's room it was pretty nice.

When he walked in to his left there was a waiting room with big red couches with some blue throw pillows.

He saw a dirty blonde head laying on one of the pillows and his feet up on the other side of the couch.

"Tom, shouldn't you be in there" he pointed towards the door that leaded to the table that the girls were at, "With the girls?"

"Oh hey Dan, yeah I probably should but I just couldn't stand the tension between Emma and Jade, I mean you should have seen it, it was like they were shooting fire from there eyes" Tom sighed,   "Man, if looks could kill!"

"Ha! You would be dead!" He laughed

Dan patted Tom brotherly on the shoulder.

"Well, the girls are waiting for us"

Tom got up and headed towards the door, but paused

"Hey Dan, what took you so long?"

Dan looked at him

"Lets not go there"

Tom laughed

They walked through the door.

* * *

**(** _Back In The Dinning_ Area **)**

Once Tom and Dan got back to the table they were awestruck at what they saw.

It was obvious that Jade and Emma had gotten a drink to calm their nerves while the boys were gone.

Emma was on the verge of tears, Jade was red with embarrassment, Bonnie was outside with Scarlett who had just arrived in her **_red mustang_** , and Rupert was sitting at another table with a girl, _with black hair and green eyes,_ who's date had apperently stood her up.

A waiter came up to Dan "Hey do you think that she's gonna drnk that cause i can get her so-" Dan didn't hear the rest once he walked over to Rupert.

Rupert was having a heated conversation the girl he was sitting with, " So Vanessa, I have this Red Carpet event, I have to bring a date, wou-" Dan rushed over and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him towards the table where Tom was arguing with the girls.

"Rupert! What the hell is wrong with you?" Dan asked wide eyed

"What did I do?, I was just trying to ask her out!"

"You just met her a half an hour ago" Dan said flabbergasted

"Actually it was more like 15 minutes ago" he laughed

Dan looked at him astoundingly, but then Tom's voice cut through

"You girls need to work out you're problems"

"I don't have _ANY_ problems, she's the problem" Emma pointed to Jade  "She is accusing me of trying to steal you from her!" she yelled not really caring if the whole restaurant could hear her anymore.

Tom raised an eyebrow when Emma said that,

"Are you trying to steal me away?

Jade's mouth was open as wide as it could be and stated cursing her mouth off

**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS, TOM YOU HAD BETTER FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET BACK TO THE HOTEL BECAUSE I AM LEAVING NOW, AND YOU!"** she turned to Emma,   **"YOU ARE GETTING ON MY FUCKING NERVES, AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT YOU THINK YOU ARE MISS PERFECT AND YOU CAN WALK AROUND STEALING PEOPLE'S BOYFRIENDS, BUT YOUR NOT GONNA STEAL MINE!"** She raised her right hand and slapped right across Emma's pretty face.

It echoed throughout the whole restaurant, everyone turned and looked even Bonnie and Scarlett rushed inside to see what happened.

Emma slowly put her hand to her cheek looked up at Jade who smirked.

Emma put her hand down and whispered

"You _BITCH_!" she slapped Jade much harder that she had to Emma.

Jade tackled Emma they rolled all over the ground pulling hair, punching, and kicking.

Tom and Rupert grabbed a girl, it was obviosly understood why Tom grabbed Emma.

Dan walked over and started to lecture them " **ENOUGH!** You Girls Need To **CUT IT OUT ,** your acting like little kids-"

"Dan stop, I'm not in the mood" Emma yanked out of Tom grasp, and called Natalie to bring the limo.

Once the limo got there she went back to the hotel got into the bed and cried.

* * *

_A/N: OK wow so did you like it!!! Hope you did , PLEASE REVIEW AND GIMMIE SOME KUDOS!!!!_

_Ok thanks._

_-WeasleyIsOurKing_


	7. Sexual Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

" _Lost in a world, that scares me to death,_  
 _Lost in a crowd I’m losing my breath,_  
 _Lost as a kid, lost as an adult_  
 _I feel everything is falling apart and its my fault_ "

_\- Olivia Braun_

* * *

_A/N: I was thinking maybe I should write a dramione fanfic, what do you think?_

* * *

Emma jumped awake toher alarm she forgot to turn it off.

She sighed

_She thought that she mine as well get up._

She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Emma turned towards the mirror she looked terrible her face was stained with dry tears, bags under her eyes, and her eyes were blood-shot red.

She stripped, and got into the shower.

She let the warm water run down her body, she closed her eyes flashbacks of the night before.

_'Are you trying to steal me away?_ ''

_Was she_?

Her thoughts drifted to a man who had been on her mind for who knows how long.

She stepped out of the shower, grabbed her towel and dried herself.

She was getting ready to dry her hair, when her phone rang.

She went into the bedroom and answered the phone not even bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hello"

"Emma" It was Dan she recognized his voice

"We need to talk"

She knew exactly what he wanted to talk about but still asked

"What do you want to talk about" she said, dreading the answer

"When can I come over?''

She dried her hair and got dressed waiting for the terror to start.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, she went to the door and opened it.

Dan busted in.

"What the hell was wrong with you yesterday Emma?" He yelled at her

"I-"

"No let me finish" He interrupted her

"You had a fight with Jade **IN PUBLIC**!"

"I know but-" Dan cut her short again

"There were repor-"

Someone was knocking at the hotel door, Dan was cut off.

"Who would that be?" asked Emma

She opened the door and held in a shocked scream.

Tom bustled through the door.

"What are to doing here!" She asked shockingly

"I need to talk to you about-" he just happened to realize that they weren't alone that Dan was there.

He turned to Dan, and asked

"Dan why are you here"

"I was just here lecturing Emma about yesterday" he replied

Tom raised his eyebrows and smirked

"Do you mind if I finish for you?"

"Be my guest!" Dan said happily

"Will you to hurry up and say what you want to say already"

"Ok you never answered my question yesterday, _Are_ you trying to steal me away?"

* * *

"You never answered my question, Are you trying to steal me away?"

Dan looked at Tom astounded.

"Tom when you asked to finish my sentence I meant about the fight between Jade and Emma!"

"Oh! Then maybe you should have said that in the first place!" Tom yelled

**"OK! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!** What happened yesterday was a mistake, I was drunk and I pr-"

"Emma, how can you stand there and lie to me?" Dan said accusingly

Emma started to look worried

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do Emma! You didn't drink any alcohol"

"How do you know, you were in the bathroom with Tom"

"Hello I'm right here" Tom said angrily

"I know because your glass was full and the waiter came and asked me if you were going to drink it" He said, as if Tom didn't even talk

"OK I admit it, I wasn't drunk but I don't know what came over me! I just-"

" **CAN I PLEASE TALK?**!" Tom said getting aggravated

They all turned to Tom.

"Emma I can't stop thinking about you, and even if you don't feel the same way about me I still can not deny my feelings for you Emma!"

Tom had tears threatening to come out.

"You don't think that I think about you either! You're like a song I can't get out of my head" Emma rushed

"Really!?" Tom smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

He started to walk closer to Emma

Emma looked up into his warm silver-blue eyes, her breath hitched as she noticed something in his eyes that she had never seen before.

**_Hope_ **

"Hey sorry to interrupt this _lovely_ moment, but if you two are going to start making out on the table any minute. I can leave!" Dan said dryly

But neither Tom nor Emma heard him they were lost in each others eyes.

"Tom I couldn't date you though, because you're dating Ja-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Tom had moved as close enough in to reach his hands out and softly grab her head.

He kissed her roughly but passionately.

"Yeah I am just going to leave" Said Dan looking at the pair disgustingly

Dan hurried as he rushed out the door

* * *

Emma deepened the kiss as Tom picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom.

Tom laid Emma down on the King Sized bed and laid on top of her and ran his hands through her hair.

Emma knew that she should have stopped herself, but she knew in her head that it was right, and he was just too damn cute!

That night Tom and Emma made love, slow, beautiful love.

* * *

_A/N: OOOh fluffy lol ok I'm going to add on to this, so you don't have to wait but this means more Kudos and Comments ;)_

* * *

Emma woke up to an unfamiliar situation.

She felt a warm, muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

She looked over to her right to see Tom staring at her sweetly.

"Good Morning Beautiful, I was wondering when you would wake up" Tom told her, as he started to kiss her nape

Emma moaned in pleasure, but pulled away.

"Last night was a mistake, it never should have happened"

Tom sighed and put his head in Emma's neck

"Well I don't regret it" He told Emma

"You don't?" She asked Tom, as he lifted his head from her shoulder

Tom was about to answer, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who would be coming this early in the morning?"

"It's probably room service, I ordered breakfast for us" He told her

"I'll get it!" She said happy to get out of the situation

She got up and started to walk then froze, feeling a draft.

Tom scratched his head and smiled as he said

"Uh Em? You might want to cover up"

Emma looked down and blushed, her cheeks turned a bright scarlet colour.

She was bare naked.

Emma snatched the sheets off the bed and glared at Tom who was laughing

Emma walked to the door, once she opened it she screamed.

* * *

Tom ran to where Emma was in the other room, but not before wrapping a sheet around his bare torso.

When he saw who was at the door he almost let out a scream to.

"Jade?!" He Yelled

Jade was red with anger

"You little **slut!** Not only do you try to steal my boyfriend away, now your _sleeping_ with him to!"

Just then Dan walked in

"Hey Emma I need to.." He stopped talking once he noticed what he had just walked into.

He looked down at a naked Tom and Emma wrapped in sheets.

"Uh Um I am just going to...come back later"

He turned and to leave and then saw Jade

"Yeah, bye!" He ran out there as fast as he could

Jade turned from Dan back to Tom

"Tom until you sort out your problems, we are threw!"

She slammed the door, and stomped out.

Tom slid down the wall and put his head in his hands

"Um I'm just going to get washed up" Emma said as Tom lifted his hands

"Right" Tom replied

Emma walk into the bathroom, but before she closed the door Tom spoke,

"Oh and Emma? I don't"

"You don't what?" Emma asked

"I don't regret what happened"

Emma smiled sadly, and closed the door

* * *

Emma got out of her 2012 NAIASRed Porsche 991 Convertible, and parked in front of the place she was supposed to meet Bonnie, a place called _Cafe Elysa._

As she walked into the cafe she felt eyes on her she turned around almost everyone in the cafe was looking at her.

Everyone was staring at her. Except a little boy who was stuffing his face.

Anyway besides the little boy everyone was looking at her

_'Is there something on my face_ ' Emma thought to herself

She sat down at the table that Bonnie,

_'Gosh, she had to sit all the way on the other side of the table'_

"Hi Bonnie! Do you know why everyone is staring at me like that?" Emma whispered

Bonnie had a blank face, she just had to say three words " Check. Your. Twitter"

Emma reached into her purse and took out her phone, looked on her twitter page and gasped

There was a video of her and Jade fighting.

"Oh My God This just makes my day worst!" Emma tried not to yell

"Wait how does this make your day worst?" Bonnie said curiously

Emma flinched

"Um well you sure you wanna hear?" She asked nervously

"Yes" Bonnie told her sternly

"Ok well please don't be mad or tell anyone else" Emma said slowly

"Is it that bad?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"Yes" Emma said sadly

"Well, go on" she said

"Ok" she leand in and made sure that no one could hear, when she said to Bonnie

"I slept with Tom" she whispered

" **YOU SLEPT WITH TOM**!" Bonnie yelled

"Shhh Bonnie! Shut up I don't want everyone to know"

"Oh right! _You slept with Tom_!" she whispered

* * *

_A/N: Haha writing Dan's part and Bonnie's was my favorite, what do you think is gonna happen?_

_Remember extra Kudos and Comments R &R_

_WeasleyIsOurKing_


	8. What's worse, a jealous girlfriend, or a jealous Ex?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

_'Some people need to get over themselves and stop being jealous.'_

_-Anonymous_

A/N   Helllloooo, im soo soo soo sorry i took so long to post it will be quicker next time, promise.

* * *

 

Emma woke up to an unfamiliar situation.

She felt a warm, muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

She looked over to her right to see Tom staring at her sweetly.

"Good Morning Beautiful, I was wondering when you would wake up" Tom told her, as he started to kiss her nape

Emma moaned in pleasure, but pulled away.

"Last night was a mistake, it never should have happened"

Tom sighed, and put his head in Emma's neck

"Well I don't regret it" He told Emma

"You don't?" She asked Tom, as he lifted his head from her shoulder

Tom was about to answer, but there was a knock at the door.

"Who would be coming this early in the morning?"

"It's probably room service, I ordered breakfast for us" He told her

"I'll get it!" She said happy to get out of the situation

She got up and started to walk then froze, feeling a draft.

Tom scratched his head and smiled as he said

"Uh Em? You might want to cover up"

Emma looked down and blushed, her cheeks turned a bright scarlet colour.

She was bare naked.

Emma snatched the sheets off the bed and glared at Tom who was laughing

Emma walked to the door, once she opened it she screamed.

* * *

Tom ran to where Emma was in the other room, but not before wrapping a sheet around his bare torso.

When he saw who was at the door he almost let out a scream too.

"Jade?!" He Yelled

Jade was red with anger

"You little slag! Not only do you try to steal my boyfriend away, now your  _sleeping_  with him to!"

Just then Dan walked in.

"Hey Emma I need to.." He stopped talking once he noticed what he had just walked into.

He looked down at a naked Tom and Emma wrapped in sheets.

"Uh Um I am just going to...come back later"

He turned and to leave and then saw Jade

"Yeah, bye!" He ran out there as fast as he could

Jade turned from Dan back to Tom

"Tom until you sort out your problems, we are threw!"

She slammed the door, and stomped out.

Tom slid down the wall and put his head in his hands

"Um I'm just going to get washed up" Emma said as Tom lifted his hands

"Right" Tom replied

Emma walk into the bathroom, but before she closed the door Tom spoke

"Oh and Emma? I don't"

"You don't what?" Emma asked

"I don't regret what happened"

Emma smiled sadly, and closed the door

* * *

Emma got out of her car.

She parked in front of the place she was supposed to meet Bonnie, a place called  _Cafe Elysa._

As she walked into the cafe she felt eyes on her she turned around almost everyone in the cafe was looking at her.

Everyone except a little boy who was gulping down his drink.

Anyway besides the little boy everyone was looking at her

_'Is there something on my face_ ' Emma thought to herself

She sat down at the table that Bonnie  _'Gosh, she had to sit all the way on the other side of the table'_

"Hi Bonnie! Do you know why everyone is staring at me like that?" Emma whispered

Bonnie had a blank face, she just had to say three words " Check. Your. Twitter"

Emma reached into her purse and took out her phone, looked on her twitter page and gasped

There was a video of her and Jade fighting.

"Oh My God This just makes my day worst!" Emma tried not to yell

"Wait how does this make your day worst?" Bonnie said curiously

Emma flinched

"Um well you sure you wanna hear?" She asked nervously

"Yes" Bonnie told her sternly

"Ok well please don't be mad or tell anyone else" Emma said slowly

"Is it that bad?" Bonnie asked worriedly

"Yes" Emma said sadly

"Well, go on" she said

"Ok" she leand in and made sure that no one could hear, when she said to Bonnie

"I slept with Tom" she whispered

"YOU SLEPT WITH TOM!" Bonnie yelled

"Shhh Bonnie! Shut up I don't want everyone to know"

"Oh right!  _You slept with Tom_!" she whispered

* * *


	9. It couldn't be possible, but it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Emma are meant to be, anyone with eyes could see that! Except for one person.  
> Jade.  
> But what happens is something not even Jade can stop, it's just the course of nature.
> 
> I know crappy summary but I hope you guys and gals like the story better!!

 

After Emma left the cafe she went back to the hotel.

She just couldn't stand the constance stares and people talking about her, every time she turned around.

She picked up the hotel room phone and called Dan's hotel phone.

"Hello? This is Dan"

"Hi Dan"

"Emma is that you?" Dan asked

"Yeah and I have something unbelievable to tell you!"

"What" Dan said

"Ok! Are you ready?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma just tell me already!" Dan almost yelled

"Alright! I was meeting Bonnie at this cafe and everyone was staring at me-'' she was going to finish but she was cut off.

"But people are always looking at you, your famous" Dan said 'as matter-of-fact

"NO! Not like the 'ooh she's Emma Watson!' Look. They gave me this disgusting and disturbing look" Emma said, as she scrunched her face up

"Oh ok! go on" he said

"So I asked Bonnie why everyone was staring at me, and she told me to look on twitter and I did, and guess what was there?!" She said gasping for breath

"Well I can probably guess, but since you have a long and somewhat over dramatic story planned, I will let you finish"

She rolled her eyes but continued

"There was a video of me and Jade fighting!"

On the other line you could hear Dan laughing, very hard!

"What are you laughing at? I just told you that I am all over news!" Emma yelled

"I already knew about that!" He yelled back still laughing

Emma like kinda froze for a second then yelled again.

" **WAIT What**! You knew about this and you didn't tell me!"

"I was coming to tell you yesterday, when Tom came in so I decided to tell you the next day but Jade was there and" he paused and made a disgusted face

"You and Tom were wrapped up in sheets and, oh that is just, ugh never mind"

Even though he couldn't see Emma on the other side he knew the she was blushing, and boy she was.

"So Emma are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Tom I reckon you already told Bonnie?!"

"Oh but it's such a long story!" Emma complained

"I have time" he said as he smiled

* * *

( _A couple of minutes later_ )

After she told Dan the story he didn't know how to react to it.

"So you haven't talked to Tom since?"

"No and I don't know what to do" Emma said as she continued to babble on.

"I mean I have nev-" she just stopped

"Emma you alright?" Dan yelled

There was no reply.

Dan hung up the phone and ran to her room, and luckily the door was unlocked.

He found Emma with the phone in her hand and her other hand on her stomach

"Are you ok?" He said as he broke her out of her trance

"Yea I jut felt nauseous and like I was going to-"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

When she came out she looked at Dan and said

"Like I was going to puke"

* * *

Dan looked at Emma concerned.

"Have you eaten anything that could have made you, you know throw up" he asked

Emma shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, but then she remembered something

"OH! Um, I went to this cafe with Bonnie, I could have eaten something bad there, Right?"

"Yeah maybe" Dan said "but you should go and get it checked out to see if you are sick or something"

Emma sighed

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with me" she said reassuringly

"Ok if you're sure I will leave, but make sure you call if you start to not feel well OK Emma!?"

Emma rolled her eyes but nodded a slight 'OK'

Dan smiled and walked out the door.

Emma sighed and locked the door.

She walked over to her bed and got out her laptop and signed on to her twitter, she went to Tom's page something she seemed to be doing often and noticed a tweet that he had posted just a second ago she clicked on it, it only said one thing but that thing me her heart jump out of her chest it said

**_Emma_ **

She closed her and opened them to see if she was just imagining, but when she opened her eyes as fast as it was there it was gone.

A little box came up it said I am sorry this user has deleted this comment.

Emma scrunched her eyebrows

''Why would he delete it''

Then an idea came to mind why doesn't she call him and ask.

She picked up her cell-phone and dialed Tom's number which was engraved in her head.

"Hey Em! What's up?" Tom's sweet voice echoed through the phone

"Hi Tom, I wanted to ask you a question" She said hesitantly

"Oh! Should I be worried?!" Tom said as he chuckled

"Maybe, maybe not" she said as she laughed nervously

"So Emma what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"well I went on to twitter and saw that you had posted my name and then it was deleted almost 2 minutes later, why is that?" She said in only one breath

"Why were you stalking my page?" he said accusingly

"I- I w-wasn't s-stalking your page I um was um. Bonnie told me to take a look at something her friend" she tried to think of a name

"Tori had posted and I accidentally pressed you name by accident" she said lamely

The other was quiet for a second then Tom laughed a little and said

"OK if you say so!"

"Well, that's really all I wanted to say so bye To-" she was cut off by Tom

"Wait since you got to say something don't I get the chance to do so to?" He asked

"Yeah I guess so! What Is it?" Emma replied

"We need to talk about yesterday"

Emma froze she had to know that this was going to come up sometime.

She sighed

"Do we have to, you know I'm not proud of it"

"Sure you're not! I don't believe you, because what I do know is that you defiantly enjoined it" He said smiling

Emma blushed but didn't say anything

"Hey I have to go, we can talk about this later, Ok?" Tom said

"Ok, I'll talk to you later"

"I love you" He said happily

Before Emma could reply he hung up

" _Great_ " she said as she sighed

She started to lean her head against the bed post, but the nauseas feeling she had earlier on was back.

She ran into the bathroom and vomited for a second time that day.

After she was done she leaned her back against the wall and said

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

( _A day later_ )

"So you have puked twice yesterday?!" Bonnie asked

She had went to Bonnie's hotel and told her about her sickness that she had yesterday morning.

"Yeah but I bet it was nothing" Emma replied

"But I agree with what Dan said to you I think you should really get it checked out, I mean people don't just throw up normally"

"Maybe not bu-" she stopped suddenly

"Emma! What's wrong"

"Nothing I am just craving some Chinese Food which I kind of weird because I hate Chinese"

Emma said slowly

"Wait! Suddenly starting to feel nauseous, craving food that you hate! There is only two possible reasons that you are feeling this way:

1.) you have a stomach virus or 2.) YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Bonnie yelled then said

"But it's probably going to lean towards the pregnancy choice because I don't think you crave food during a stomach virus"

"I am not pregnant and if I was wouldn't I had to have had sex recently?" Emma stated proudly

"Oh Emma but you did"

"I did?" She said trying to remember

"Yes! You came to the cafe and said you slept with Tom!"

Emma gasped and covered her mouth with her hands

"Your right I did! What am I going to do? If this is true the press is going to be ALL over me!"

"We need to first see if your really preggers ok? We are going to go down to the lobby's shop a get a pregnancy test!" Bonnie said

They got the pregnancy test as Emma was in the bathroom Bonnie was outside impatiently waiting for the news when Emma busted out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong Em?" She said as she got up and put her arm around her

Emma breathed in deeply and said

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Emma was laying on Bonnie's bed crying her heart out

"How am I going to tell Tom?" There was no reply

"Bonnie?!" She said again

She sat up

Bonnie was on the phone ending a phone call ending a conversation

"Ok be here soon, alright you too, bye" she hung up

"Who is gonna be here soon" Emma asked mysteriously

"No one! No one Is coming" she said hesitantly but looking very nervously suspicious

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Emma raised her eyebrows

"Hmm ok! Lets see who no one is!" She said wiping away the tears that were still freely falling.

She opened the door Tom was there he looked down and saw Emma then smiled

"Hey Em! Have you been crying? What's wrong?!" he said concerned

Emma looked and Tom

"it's none of your concern!" She said sternly

"Actually it is" Bonnie said as she joined the conversation

Emma glared at her but turned to Tom as he asked

"What's none of my concern? What's going on!?" He said starting to get mad

"Nothing! Bonnie! Could I talk to you for a quick minute?!" Emma asked, without letting her answer she gave a quick smile to Tom, then glared at Bonnie and pulled her into the bathroom.

Emma slammed the door shut and turned to Bonnie

"WHY is he here?!" She yelled to her

"You said that you wanted to tell him!" She yelled back

"No! I didn't I specifically said  _'how am I going to tell him'_ " she said almost crying

"Oh?! I must have misunderstood" she said

Emma chuckled

"You think!?"

Emma was sarcastically laughing but suddenly her face dropped.

"Emma! What's wrong!" She said looking at her worriedly

Emma clutched her stomach.

"Oh No! Not again!" She whimpered in a soft whisper.

Bonnie looked terribly scared

"What! What's happening again!?"

But she didn't need to have her question answered because Emma rushed over to the toilet end puked her guts out.

Bonnie screamed and said very loudly

"Eww! Gross!"

* * *

( _In the bedroom a couple of seconds before_ )

Tom was sitting on Bonnie's bed waiting very impatiently for the girls to come out, even though he could hear everything the girls were saying something about not wanting to tell him something, he wanted to know himself.

He jumped off of the bed as fast as the speed of light ( _actually faster_ ) when he heard Bonnie scream.

He rushed to the door and luckily they did not lock it, what he saw was mortifying.

The love of his life in pain hunched over the toilet vomiting.

The only thing that was able to do was watch, and every second was killing him.

After she was done she took a rag and wiped her mouth off and dried the freely leashed tears.

"Ok! I need some explanations now!" Tom said

Looking at both of the guilty girls.

Emma stepped forward and with teary eyes looked up at Tom's beautiful but sad face and said

"I'm pregnant, and the baby is yours"

* * *

The look on Tom's face still had not changed from the moment that Emma told him that she was pregnant, with his baby five and a half minutes ago.

Emma and Bonnie were standing on the other side of the room sitting on a couch looking at Tom in boredom.

Bonnie leaned over to Emma and whispered "how long do you think that he is going to sit there?" She asked curiously

She didn't answer Bonnie, nor look up to her as she got up and walked over to Tom.

She sat next to him and whispered sadly

"Tom? Please say something"

Tom didn't even look up

"What am I supposed to say, Em?" He asked

"That you don't hate me?! I know that what happened yesterday was a mista-"

Tom cut her off

"Em I know what you're going to say and let me just say first of all I don't hate you!"

"You don't?" She asked

"No like I said on the phone yesterday 'I love you Em! And what happened what we did that night wasn't a mistake" He put his hand on her stomach

"We have made this wonderful baby"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Bonnie made a disgusted face

"Hey Tom, you do realize that she just threw up not ten minutes ago, and now your kissing her"

There was no response they just got rougher

"Ok? This is getting gross I'm just gonna leave, WAIT! This is my room you two need to leave like now" she yelled

They started to lay down Bonnie gasped

"Never mind! I am gonna just go- yeah" she ran out the door

Tom laughed

"So glad she's gone!"

Emma smiled and put her lips back on his kissing him aggressively.

 

* * *

 

I hope you all liked it please review and kudos!!!

 

WeasleyIsOurKing


End file.
